Hetaunger Games
by idioticwrites
Summary: One country names himself capital and starts up what he calls Hetaunger games when each of the now 6 continents has to give 24 countries to fight to the death. Each continent has to give 4 so called tributes and cheer them on. But some countries don't want to be under this rule or have to kill one another in a death match. Especially one little micro-nation.
1. I'm Wy

It was hard now a days to live, well at least to live like this. Russia had taken over the whole Earth for reasons unknown, then called himself capital of the world. Now things had changed, life was harder for us. There were now the 6 continents. Europe, Asia, Africa, South America, North America, and Australia, that's where I come in. My name's Wy.

Now you must be thinking where's Antarctica? Well sadly that got blown to bits because the country refused to participate it what you might ask? The Hetaunger Games. Where all of us countries will fight to the death apparently. Now you might be thinking who's Wy? Well that's me! I just want you to know that, now let me tell you my story!

* * *

I wake up to another hot morning, you'd expect it to be cold due to what day it is, but no, it's actually not, though I wish it was. My big brother is probably out, figuring out what to do or something. He's concerned, that is obvious, because this is the first year under Russia's rule that we start this thing. First he reads this book then he decides lets have all these countries fight to the death! It seems like only yesterday he made that announcement, actually it was yesterday!

**"Hello I am Russia! Your supreme ruler! The capital of the world for those of you who don't remember! Well after reading some things, I think it's time that we have this thing where there is 28 countries picked at random from the 7 continents to fight to the death! Now since some of you don't have many countries in your continent, I will pick others to join in as well! So lets get excited, da?"**

Those were his exact words, and sadly he spoke them like they were happy. A week later Antarctica was blown up for complaining, now it's 24 countries which Russia refers to as tributes. Okay now lets get back to me waking up.

So I wake up to the hot heat entering though out my room, I left the windows open again. But it was because I was scared, scared that this day would come. Australia talked about this with me, that he and I will be chosen to go at and fight to the death since there really wan't any countries here. But then that would mean other countries from like Europe would be chosen to take the places. Now they had to give up 2 more countries than the others sadly.

So I go down into the kitchen of my and my brother's house. He of course is probably outside throwing his boomer rang around, he always does that when he is mad or sad. As for me, I'll just doodle on a piece of paper. But my bro is Australia though. He doesn't take things lightly for one, and he's really rough. I start eating some food when suddenly he enters. Angry as I can tell.

"Hi." I say like it's a normal day.

"Why does he do this to us?!" he complains as he also eats.

"I have no idea really, we knew he was going to do something like this."

Australia looks at me funny, he doesn't get what I'm saying sometimes. I start drawing on a table napkin and draw a mocking bird that's outside the window. I'm very good at speed drawing, so I got finished drawing it by the time the bird flew away.

"Here!" I said happily handing him the picture "Happy Hetaunger Games?"

He takes a glance at it and throws it away, then eats a banana. That was really rude, and very unnecessary, the least he could do was compliment it!

"We're going to have a tough day today." he says.

"Yeah I know." I reply back sadly.


	2. They begin

I finished breakfast and got dressed into my usual clothes, a pair of shorts, tank top, and my pink smock. And to add some sort of style, I put on my red ascot. Then my brother calls, I run down to him, of course he's going to disapprove of my clothes.

"We're going to fight to the death and you're wearing that?" he said confused.

"Yeah." I said, obviously he had no choice but to let me.

He places a band-aide on his nose and my head. He does that when we need some luck, and right now is a better time than ever to do it. Then we walked out to crowds of people, they were prepared for another one of Russia's TV broadcasts. I hate those things because all he only sends a message that's like 2 seconds long, which is "I'm your ruler". It's just a pathetic reminder, but today it's different, today is Hetaunger Games, and he's going announce that he picked randomly out of a jar. There are large screens everywhere.

* * *

"Hello, it is your ruler, Russia. Happy Hetaunger Games, the first one too! Well lets get started. We'll start by telling the rules again, now we'll just picking 24 countries out of a jar, and everyone will be partnered up okay? First pick is from Europe, North and South Italy as partners!" he said happily.

I still didn't understand why everyone clapped.

"Next is from Europe, Germany partnered with Prussia. America with Canada. England and Australia."

My brother flipped at that point, as he was taken away by Russian soldiers, I bade him goodbye sadly.

"China and Japan. Taiwan and Korea. Denmark and Sweden. Lithuania and Belarus. Hungary and Liechtenstein. Austria and Switzerland. Iceland and Egypt. And lastly Cuba and Wy! Whoever that is."

I got a little angry at that, what did no one know who Wy was?

"Each team will be escorted by a super fast train to Russia, where you will be treated like pig getting ready for slaughter! Each team will have a pair of mentors, so you won't be alone okay? All right let the transporting begin!"

I didn't realize it until I looked toward them, the soldiers were coming toward me. I began to run, but they were faster.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!" I cried screaming for my dear life.

Then they shot something in my neck which made me feel a little sleepy. I recognized it as tranquilizer. Now where was I headed? I had no idea.


	3. Riding

I wake up from a scary dream, that Russia toke over and created Hetaunger Games, which was a game of death, and the worst part was, the soldiers toke me to participate. Oh wait that wasn't a dream. Well I look around the room, I think I remember being put to sleep and taken away to the train to Russia.

* * *

I was in a bed, well at least they were nice enough to put me here. I could feel that I was on the train, I could also feel cold sweat all over my body, I try to wipe it off but it's no use, yes I was that scared in my sleep. So I walk into what I think is the bathroom, luckily I was right. I take a quick shower and see that there is a giant coat on the dresser when I get out. Well I knew that Russia was cold, but was it that cold? I walked out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I'll put the coat on later. But the first person I run into is the least person I expect.

"Hi Wy!" said Sealand.

He scared the crap out of me.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed angrily.

"Oh yeah, I Cuba was disqualified for beating up the guards, and I was the runner up apparently " he sounded happy.

He talked to me the whole way to the dinning room, luckily I wan't paying attention. He would only be happy, for now. I walk in the dinning room to see a large breakfast put together and the next person I didn't want to see.

"Bonjoure, I am your mentor!" says France sitting at the table.

I face palm angrily, I hate both of these people. I look over to see Monaco, who is rolling her eyes as well. I grab myself a seat and begin to eat some eggs and bacon, which I haven't eaten in a long time since Russia's over rule.

"This is delicious!" Sealand said happily with a plate full.

"Don't get too excited now boy." Monaco said wisely.

"True." I said sadly.

I looked down at my plate feeling sad. I missed home already and it's been, what? One day?

"Uh how long have we been on this train?" I asked a little worried.

"Hm, about 2 days, it's going to take us a while to get to Russia." France answered.

Wow, they knocked me out good! I thought to myself a little, I wished that I just had my old bed back, my old food, my old weather. Outside the windows looked icy, it scared me the way it looked so frozen solid. I got up and looked outside, we were going up a mountain, a snowy one. Well, I had never seen snow for the life of me.

"Pretty cold huh?" Sealand said a little worried.

"Yeah." I said sad again.

I sat down and started drawing in my notebook, I drew France's wine glass just for kicks.

"Wow, you're drawings have always amazed me, but this one is so detailed!" Sealand trying to cheer me up.

Sealand is a little childish to me, the only thing he wants is to be a country. We only met because I got my independence, and the first day I met him, I was officially annoyed. But we were friends I guess.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"We should be there soon, I suggest you get on your coats." Monaco said looking outside.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! XD


	4. Arrival

Finally we arrive in Russia, and Monaco was right, this place is covered in white snow and is very cold. I put on my giant coat and we are taken into a place called the remake center, which I'm not excited about.

* * *

They are literately getting rid of any hair I have, my eyes are filled with tears but I don't let them out.

"Ugh too much hair equals no cuteness!" Poland says plucking my eyebrows.

"This is hell." I mumble under my breath.

Poland didn't hear me, he's oblivious to most things. Or is it a she? Gosh I can never tell. Then Poland toke me to another room.

"Okay now you're going to have to be naked for a minute." he says doing his nails.

"Wait, WHAT!" I say, he must be joking right?

"Just take off the robe, your main stylist will be with you in a sec." he leaves the room.

I do as he says, I feel really uncomfortable doing this, but I know I have to do what my brother told me to do.

"Listen to them or you will die." I hear his voice say.

Then my stylist walks in, it's Seychelles. Does she know anything about style? I wonder.

"Oh you can put your robe on!" she says as she escorts me to a different room.

I follow her, confused, but curious to know what's going to happen next. She sits me down at a small table where there is lunch sitting there. It's some sort of red soup, probably something from Russia. It must be a stew to keep you warm, so I slurp it with m spoon.

"Well let me just talk to you about tonight's opening ceremonies." she begins.

"You and your partner will be dressed in costumes representing your countries, sadly there is really nothing you have in common with Sealand so it will be nearly impossible to represent both of your countries at the same time." she says, she looks like she's thinking.

"Well I was just wondering, how do you feel about the theme young, wild, and free?" she said hopefully.

I had no idea what was coming.


	5. Showing off

Next thing I know, I'm dressed in a bikini my brother would never approve of. I'm looking at myself in the mirror. The bikini itself represents free, like free to wear whatever the heck I want. The colors are all kinds and they're almost splats of paint on the suit, of course that shows wild. And young, well that's me in general. I really want to complain about this, but I got to remember what Australia said.

"Do what they say." he says in my head.

"What do you think?" Seychelles says happily examining my costume.

"Won't it be cold?" I try to come up with an excuse.

"Oh no, the area we will be in is temperature controlled." she says happily, looks like it didn't work.

I'm kind of sweating, I feel like I'm showing to much, but at least it's artistic some what. They start to paint my hair all sorts of colors, it makes me feel like a canvas and wonderful artists are making a awesome picture. They also paint one side of my face, more to represent the wild side to me. Then Seychelles put some sunglasses on top of my head, then I turn again to the mirror.

"A little better?" she says happily looking at her artwork.

"Yes I love it!" I say happily, I really am feeling young, wild, and free!

Soon I meet up with Sealand who is dressed in the same costume as me, only instead of a bikini, swim trunks. He too is painted like a canvas.

"Really nice looking costume Wy!" he says in his laughing way.

Then I turn bright red, does he mean my swimsuit? I try to cover parts of my body, then Seychelles comes back with a pair of girls swim trunks.

"Sorry, Monaco says it's a little too show-" I rip them out of her hands and slip them on fast.

"Thanks!" I say feeling relived.

I feel pretty good right now, but then the unimaginable happens, our little cart thing that we have that takes around the main city for the ceremony, is going to drown us in water.

"You see what's going to happen is that you guys are literately inside the wave!" Seychelles says like it's nothing.

My mouth drops wide open.

"But wouldn't we hmm I don't know, DIE!" I scream really loud.

"Oh it's not real water! Trust me you'll be fine!"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm not interested in drowning right now." Sealand says, thank goodness he agrees.

But they force us onto the carriage anyways, I'm getting kind of pissed off at that moment then I get scared when the water comes up. I'm plugging my nose and sucking in all the air I can, but I don't feel like I'm drowning, actually it feels like water, and looks like it, but it's not drowning us at all.

"It worked!" Seychelles sighs in relief.

"Wait what would happen if it didn't work?!" I say a little worried.

She doesn't answer but I discover that the carriage is moving.

"Feel free to dance guys!" she says as we leave the mount area.

As we're passing by we hear some surfing music going on, then I know what she meant, dance like we're at a beach party. I at first refuse but then Sealand nudges me, so I go ahead and just dance the best I can in this tiny little carriage. So I guess I'm not so bad because so far the audience was loving it. Every minute I would show a peace sign to people and blow kisses, which made the crowd think I was adorable, and I guess that's what my mentors would want, so I go ahead and keep going. Me and Sealand are sending out peace signs and dancing together in our carriage, and for a second, it actually does feel like a beach party with my friend, and we're both smiling and enjoying ourselves.

Finally we reach the main round about where we see Russia standing on the balcony of his house waving to the tributes and the crowd as well making this look like a celebration and it's just fun in games. But to me this is still spoil, torture, kill. Finally when the round about is over we go to another stable where we see our mentors and stuff.

I see France who is gaping at my bikini, Monaco, who I am thankful to, slaps him upside the head, Seychelles is looking happy and clapping her hands, and Poland is staring off in space. Some how, this team was going to work.


	6. My room

After the ceremony is over we go back to a place called "Where the tributes stay". That's a really creative name huh? Me and Sealand are going to have a whole floor to ourselves, well plus France and Monaco. We are actually pretty lucky because we get the top floor for being the youngest I guess. When we walk in my heart skips a beat, there's artwork everywhere!

"OMG! IS THAT PICASSO?!" I scream, Sealand is also interested in some of things.

"Whoa! Check out this toilet! It has buttons!" he screams from the bathroom.

He's a retard, but hey I'm going insane just because of all the pictures on the wall. Monaco tells me to go to my room down the hall, and when I go into my room, I'm in love. Why? Because the walls are decorated to my taste, the walls are covered in different colors of paint, and for my enjoyment, there's a blank canvas sitting there, just waiting for me!

I begin to paint it with my lucky paintbrush, which luckily I found in my original clothes, which were some how brought up here, but who gives a crap about that?! I begin making a work of art, drawing lines and painting with all the wonderful colors, and then I look at my masterpiece, I created a butterfly with so much detail. I stare happily at my artwork, then Monaco calls me for dinner.

"What the-?" was all I could say.

The food was so weird, it was all colorful and small, I was in love with it though, the colors and the taste of the food made me feel so happy.

"WOW! I LOVE THIS PLACE ALREADY!" Sealand screamed happily, his mouth stuffed with way too much food.

"Eat as much as you can." France said happily "Careful not to gain weight though."

"Well, let me just tell you how everything will work, we will be staying here for 3 days time, just enough time for you to train for you know what." Monaco said.

You know what? I was just reminded, I wasn't here for food and vacation, I was here to die. So was Sealand, but he didn't realize it yet, ugh that idiot boy!

"May I be excused?" I said maturely "I wish to sleep."

"Yes, to bed both of you, for tomarow will be the first day of training." Monaco scared me a little the way she said that.

* * *

It was hard for me to sleep at the moment, I had never actually slept in a bed like this with actual sheets and pillows and such. Back at home I slept in a nice cozy cot with just a wool blanket because it's hot there. And even in the train it was just a blanket. But I just lie there with the covers pulled to my chin, even if this part of Russia was temperature controlled I was still cold.

So I tried thinking of different things, like art and my paintbrush. Which was in my pants pocket not in my pajama's pocket. I just couldn't sleep well thinking of not only the bed, but what kind of torture we'd go through.


	7. Training

So I guess I'm dreaming or something but I'm doing push-ups, weird push-up dreams.

"Yay! This is great for my abs!" Sealand was doing push-ups.

"You're an idiot! Push-ups have nothing to do with abs!" I yell at him, also doing push-ups.

"I would suggest 20 more!" Monaco says, then I let out a disappointed aw.

"Oh, your body will be super sexy once this is over!" France said looking down the mini skirt I was wearing?

I get up and nearly punch him in the face but then he turns into Russia.

"Why would you punch your world leader?!" he says angrily.

"But I- no I-"

"Guards arrest her!"

"NO WAIT! SEALAND HELP!"

"By Wy! See you at the games!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO THE GAMES! I'M GOING TO HELL!" I scream at him

* * *

I finally wake up, I hated that dream, that was the worse one yet. I get up and try to find my head, it's kind of hard because I can't think about anything right now, I'm incredibly confused, so I just hop into the shower. I hurry up and get in but then immediately start screaming, it turns from hot to cold because I'm pressing all the wrong buttons. So I get out when my hair is washed out, I totally forgot the paint was in it until I got out, and I started mourning for it on the bathroom floor. When I got into my bedroom there's a pair of clothes waiting for me, must be for training. I'm confused because it's a school girl uniform with a mini skirt, but then Monaco stomps in angrily with a new pair of clothes.

"Sorry about the recent clothes change, but you are not wearing that to training!" she said then stomped out in search of France.

I change into the black workout clothes she gave me, it was pretty simple, I liked it. I go out and serve myself some breakfast, then finally Sealand arrives, and of course puts a thousand things on his plate.

"I hope I make some new friends today!" he says with a smile.

The only reason he does that is because he wants to be a country, but why now of all times would he want to do that? Especially now that Russia has taken over. Ugh what an idiot! I continue to eat very slowly.

* * *

Now we enter a huge gymnasium, everyone is circling one person who is talking about training requirements, and that person is Netherlands. He is very strict, but it seems as though he's doing the right thing, he wants to save us I know.

"All right, I suggest you learn how to do things okay?" he said after everyone said they didn't understand what to do.

I'm all good, and I'm ready, the only thing is, me and Sealand don't even have any fighting skills. That will really blow up in our faces at the games, so we need to learn some skills. I see my brother go for some knives and I follow him, Sealand follows me.

"So." I whisper to him.

"Let me guess, having fighting troubles?" Australia said to me.

"Well I don't know how to fight!"

"Well I'm not helping you."

"Ugh! You suck, you're the worst brother ever meanie!" everyone turned to me, I just realize I said that really loud.

I walk away very slowly, that shows them how tough I am. Then I walk over to the rope tying station with luckily I am to meet another mentor, Greece.

"Very nice way to trick your enemies." Greece whispered to me.

"Uh thanks?" I say confused, what does he mean by trick?

Next I go over to a guy that might actually know what he's doing, Turkey is very sneaky that's for sure.

"Can you please help me?" I ask quietly.

"What do you know?" he asks me.

"Nothing."

* * *

For the whole couple hours we spend there Turkey is a nice enough person to teach me how to hide from my enemies and use self defense. At the end of the day I know how to shoot a bow and arrow, throw knives nearly perfectly, and hide like the grim is coming for me.

"What did you learn?" I ask Sealand.

"I learned how to lift really heavy things and stuff like that." he says "I saw your camo work, it's great!"

"Thanks, you did good rope tying by the way!"

We compliment each other so then we won't feel so tense, Sealand knows it and so do I, we're both nervous.


	8. Next day training

The next day we do the same thing as the day before, more and more training, of course I need as much as possible, but today I'm mostly going to be watching my opponents. England knows how to fight with a sword really well, America can shoot a rifle like it's no big deal, Canada can shoot a bow and arrow like me, luckily the Italy brothers are like me and Sealand: not good at much. Then there's Hungary, who has some pretty good skills with a frying pan, I can tell Prussia wants to kill her. Belarus can throw knives and never miss, Lichtenstein is pretty good too, but that's because she's been trained by Switzerland, who is busy fighting and splitting targets like crazy.

"Watch out, he's a challenge!" Sealand tells me, he has also been looking at the people we will vs.

"What info you got so far?" I ask him, he takes out a mini notebook.

"England: Swords, Australia: weights, North Italy: sneaky one, South Italy: revolver, America: rifle, Canada: Bow, Germany: whip, Prussia: sword, China: wok, Japan: sword, Taiwan: nature fanatic, Korea: punching and kicking, Denmark: ax, Sweden: weights, Lithuania: scythe, Belarus: knives, Hungary: frying pan, Liechtenstein: guns, Switzerland: everything, Egypt: spear, Iceland: sword, Austria: sword."

"Man, you got like everyone!" I said to him, he smiled.

"Very smart." Norway said out of no where, he's one of the mentors and he helps us with shelter ideas.

I learn how to trap and everything, but I am a natural at seeing which herbs and seeds you can eat. I had to start collecting those things once Russia toke over, so I remembered that kind of stuff for the Hetaunger games.

* * *

Later that night we go to dinner, we all don't talk much but France just had to talk about something.

"So how did it go?" Monaco asks.

"Pretty well, we learned some shelter ideas, learned about trapping." I said.

"And you did this all, together?" France suspiciously.

"Yeah." Sealand said before I could.

"Aw, how cute!" France said, I face palmed, and Sealand got a little angry look about him.

I hated France, and so did everyone else in this room apparently.


	9. Interview training

Well today was probably gonna be the worst day of my life, why? Because today is the stupid interviews I wasn't looking forward to! It means that I have to tell people about my life, it means I have to pretend I like Russia. Which I, and most people here, DON'T. I was going to have to train with Monaco and France with things like manners and how I'm gonna act around Russians. And the sad thing is I have to be alone, with France.

"Here put these on!" he hands me a short dress and a pair of high heels.

"What?! I'm not wearing those!"

"Yes you are!"

He manages to throw the dress on me and slip the heels on me. I absolutely hate being like this. He's having me walk around and twirl, and when I slip he helps me up, and not the normal way. I manage to slap him when he got close to my face.

"Ugh, what are we going to do?" he said rubbing his face.

"I don't know, aren't you supposed to make me look pretty or something?"

"The problem is, you keep slipping in the heels."

"Well I'm used to flip flops."

"Well I'm used to heels! So put them back on!"

I roll my eyes and put them back on, I'm incredibly frustrated until finally it's Monaco's turn.

* * *

"All right, what I'm supposed to do is to give you a sort of background." she says.

"What does that mean?"

"Like how you're going to act at the interview."

"What would you suggest I do?"

"Well try being cute."

It turns out I'm not as cute as I seem. So she wants me to try serious, which has also failed. Then I tried funny but came up with the worst jokes. I would not even try sexy, I had enough of that stuff since France. She then face palms.

"I don't know what to do with you child."

"Well, how is Sealand acting?"

"Charismatic I guess you could say."

"Do you think I could pull that off?"

"Sorry to say this dear, but NO! You can't even be cute, nor can you be funny!"

"Well can't I just be myself?"

"How many sponsors do you think you'll pull off?"

"Well I'm artistic!"

"Hmm well what about creativeness is going to help you in the arena?!"

"Well I'm sorry that I hate the people here and get exactly 'act' for them!"

"Well then try something, pretend they're not there!"

I'm getting really pissed off with her now, but finally the hour is up and I head down for dinner. Today Seychelles is joining us, and the worst thing is, she's my only hope!


	10. Interview

"So tell me Wy, do you like it?" she gave me a pink frilly dress with white fishnet leggings and a tiny top hat.

I started biting my nails, "Looks good." I commented nervously.

She looked furious at me and slapped my hand away from my mouth.

"I just painted those!" she said, coating my nails with yet another layer of thick pink nail polish.

I sighed as she continued her work on me, the dress wasn't too short, thank god! But it still felt weird to wear it, I've actually never worn a dress before. It was also diamond studded with small black dots I noticed, it was the same color as the ribbon tied around my waist.

"There!" she said after she added some finishing touches "Twirl for me!"

I spun around slowly so she could get a good look at my dress, she clapped her hands happily and I sat down in a chair, I was doomed.

"What's up?" she said.

"I'm not so good at coming up with a sort of fake personality."

"You mean for the interviews?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be getting very many sponsors."

"Well, then just pretend you're talking to me. Because when you're talking to me, you feel like you're talking to a friend right?"

"But those people out there are not my friends! They're are horrible people who wanna see countries die for a show!"

"Then they're not there. Just simply gone to you. You have to imagine that they have all gone away." she hugged me tightly, "You'll do fine if you just don't think about that crowd."

I sighed and toke a deep breath, which meant I was ready.

* * *

We first met up with Sealand, who was dressed in a nice light blue suit, he still looked nice and young of course, but with a little more fancy.

"You look nice." he said, I was surprised to see him blush for some reason.

"So do you." I reply back in a friendly tone.

We head to the elevator and wait for it to drop to the auditorium, where the interviews will take place.

* * *

Seychelles adds some blush onto my face.

"Remember." she says, "You're talking to a friend, to me."

"Okay." I say, I feel a little more relaxed now.

Me and Sealand are put to the very end of the line sadly, I don't mind it, but it just seems to nerve racking, all I want to do it get this thing over with and run away. The person interviewing us is actually really nice, it's Spain, who's a cheerful chipper person with a friendly personality. I watch closely as Italy and Romano are interviewed-especially Romano- and how they got hugged for a long time. I remember that the Italy brothers are sort of related to Spain. It must be sad to interview someone you love dearly and have to review the way they die. Pretty soon the time flies and I'm up next.

"Break a leg." Sealand says as I walk out.

I give him a smile as I walk out onto the stage.

"Hola chica!" Spain's greeting already lightens my spirit.

I manage to let out a hi, which sounds very high pitched for some reason. It gets the audience's attention because it's so adorable. I decide that I should try and blush, which gives even more aws.

"Aw little one, are you nervous?"

"Y-yeah a little." I say with this fake nervous smile.

I could have sworn that I heard a tear drop, I sit down in a chair and Spain begins to talk.

"So tell me, as a micro nation, do you feel that you'll get anywhere in the games?" he said, that was a weird question to ask, but it's not like he chose them, Russia does.

"Hmm, well I may have a chance!" I say in my cute voice.

Another aw comes from my crowd, I think I just caught their hearts.

"Well what do you think you're gonna do if you win the games?"

I try and think of something cute and creative.

"I want to start painting and become an artist!" I say, yep I think I won this battle.

"Do you plan on sharing your rewards?"

"I'm going to spend most of my money on food for the kangaroos too!" that's followed by more aw.

"You are miu cute you know that?"

"Thank you so much!" I decide to hug him, I can feel that he forcing a good looking smile.

"Oh I feel so amazing now!" he said, his smile big.

I decide to let out a cute giggle, that was actually real. The audience gasps and I hear some "She's so a adwable!" from someone. I smile my great smile, showing my pearly whites, that gets them even more.

"All right we are out of time, but before you go..." he pointed to his cheek, I happily kissed it. He was a really good actor because he began to force a blush on his face.

And as I left, and blew some kisses out to the crowd, I'm gonna have some sponsors for sure!

* * *

Sealand was up next I watched on the TV as he was being interviewed.

"So tell me, what do you plan on doing if you win?"

"Becoming a country!" everyone laughed, even Spain.

"So do you got anyone back home, you know some lover?"

"Nah not really."

"Well do you got any crushes?"

"Actually I kind of do..."

"Really?! Oh she must be so lucky!" he sounded like a happy-go-lucky school girl.

"Well she isn't really."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because..."

"Because?!" he waited eagerly for an answer.

"B-because..." he blushed hard and looked directly into the camera.

"She came here with me."


	11. Tomarow

"YOU IDIOT!" I came up and almost punched Sealand in the face.

"Stop it Wy!" he ducked and jumped as I tried to kick and punch him.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD!"

Monaco grabbed me, "That's enough!" she pulled me away from him.

I was furious, how could he say that on live television? And now he was gonna die on live television! He made us look bad.

"I think it's cute!" France said, he wasn't helping as usual.

"Shut up you perv!" I scream at him, he doesn't take it offensively because he knows I'm aggravated but I was kind of serious to.

"To bed for the both of you!" Monaco looked furious as well.

I walk to my room angrily, Sealand watches as I go, he looks pretty upset for some reason.

* * *

I lay down in my bed, having yet another horrible nightmare, I hated having these kind of things happening. Dreams of me killing my brother, Sealand killing me, and another sad thing was sometimes I would myself winning with red eyes, I felt like a monster. I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and started wondering the penthouse. But the something I least expected happened, I saw Sealand there looking out the window in deep thought.

"H-hey..." I felt kind of awkward speaking to him.

He looks back at me with a sad face, "I'm sorry about what I said at the interview..."

"I'm sorry that I tried to kill you..." I felt a little ashamed.

"Can you believe that it's all gonna happen tomarow?" he sounded scared for once.

"What's tomarow?" I felt a little dumb asking that.

"Hetaunger Games."

My mouth dropped, my eyes widened in fear, IT'S ALL HAPPENING TOMAROW?! How could I be so foolish as to forget?!


End file.
